New Day: Save the Tables
by EverlastingEvanescence
Summary: I know that this is a little dated, but I loved the Save the Tables movement New Day had during their feud with the Dudleyz. So, they try to spread their message through various cartoons and animes.


The New Day: Save the Tables (Part 1)

The Thunder Legion (Bickslow, Freed, and Evergreen) were on their way to the Magnolia Train Station for a job. This job was fighting a bunch of monsters taking over a town. Their leader, Laxus, wasn't coming with them, due to him having other commitments. "Man, I hope this mission goes well," Evergreen said to nobody in particular. Bickslow playfully smacked her ass, and started laughing. "Trust me Ever, this is gonna be fine," Bickslow said while still laughing.

While his "babies", as he called his creepy wooden dolls, were copying everything he said, Evergreen kicked him in the shin while Freed was laughing to himself. A little break in the form of destroying some monsters, and a pleasant train ride with friends, noting could possibly ruin this.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH THUNDER LEGION

DON'T YOU DARE BE SOUR

CLAP FOR YOU'RE WORLD FAMOUS TWO TIME CHAMPS

AND FEEEEEEEL THE POWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

'I guess I spoke a little too soon,' Freed said to himself.

Three men approached them. One was playing the trombone, had a ponytail, and a shirt that said "UpUpDownDown" on it. This man was Xavier Woods. One had pigtails on his head, was clapping and skipping at the same time, and had a huge ass smile on his face. This man was Kofi Kingston. The last one was a very muscular man, with a towel in his hand, and he was very sweaty. This man was Big E Langston. **(I'm calling him Langston because that's how I was introduced to him, and I find name shortenings the WWE uses stupid).**

"Hello, wizards of Fairy Tail," Kofi Kingston said in an overly positive way. "How do you know who we are?" Evergreen asked with suspicion in her voice. "We read your Wikia pages. Now, do you want to do something good today?" Xavier Woods asked, sounding kind of like a used car salesman. "Woah, woah, woah. Who are you guys anyway?" Freed asked. "I'm glad you asked. I am Big E Langston. These are my partners in crime, Kofi Kingston and Xavier Woods, we are… THE NEW DAY!"Big E started before they all screamed their name together.

"Great," Bickslow said sarcastically. "Now, what was it when you guys said that we could 'do something great'?" Bickslow asked. "Well, in our hands is a petition to help solve the greatest crime to plague this great world of ours," Xavier said. "Terrorists?" Evergreen asked. "No", Kofi simply said. "Child abuse?" Fried asked. "No", Big E said. "The Kardashians?" Bickslow asked. "No! We're talking about the destruction of innocent tables!" Xavier Woods almost shouted.

The Thunder Legion looked at them for a couple of seconds before they started bursting out laughing. "Hey! What the hell are you laughing at?" Kofi asked in an offended tone. "Saving tables? That just sounds so stupid," Freed said, who had to admit even he found the whole thing just fucking hilarious. "Yeah, they're inanimate objects, they don't have feelings," Bickslow said in between laughs. Big E then went up to him and bitch-slapped him so hard, that he fell over, while his "babies" were repeating "Ow" and "That hurt".

"Watch your tongue, boy!" Big E said in an offended tone similar to that of Kofi. "Tables are the backbone and the foundation of human achievement," Kofi said, trying to convince the wizards to sign their petition. "Yeah, you wouldn't have signed to your guild if it wasn't for a table. You wouldn't be able to eat with your friends if it wasn't for tables, and…" Xavier Woods was saying before he was interrupted. "Look, we don't have time for you three or your stupid petition. We just want to go on our job," Evergreen said before pushing Xavier out of the way.

Xavier then blew into his trombone as loud as he could, which got their attention. "We're not done here yet," Xavier said with a threatening voice and a look to match. Big E then put Bickslow into a full nelson and Kofi kicked Freed in the head. Xavier then put pens in their hands and put their hands over their petition. Evergreen tried to intervene, but Xavier hit her in the face with his trombone, and had her in the same position as her partners/friends and all the while, the New Day were chanting "Save the tables!" in a really scary way, until…

…an explosion behind them occurred, and behind them was a rather…ummm…I'll call him 'heavy' man in red, gray, and white camo, and the other guy was African American, and had a T-shirt that went against everything the save the tables movement stood for; these men were one of the most decorated tag team in the world of professional wrestling, the Dudley Boyz. Xavier, Kofi, and Big E stopped what they were doing, and immediately went after the source of their 'Save the Tables' movement, and as they were doing that, the Thunder Legion were up and super pissed.

Xavier noticed the evil aura admitted by the Thunder Legion, and tried to play a song on his trombone, since he thought they might like it. Evergreen was not amused, however, and shot some of her needles at him, pinning Woods to a nearby wall. Kofi noticed this, and tried to help Woods, but Freed used his sword to activate his Dark Eciture: Pain, which caused Kingston to wither in pain and fall to the ground. Big E was then shot at by Bickslow's babies. The Dudley Boyz saw this and pointed at them.

"THUNDER LEGION!" Bubba Ray screamed. "Yeah?" the Thunder Legion asked in union. "1…2…3 GET THE TABLES!" Bubba Ray and D-Von Dudley screamed as the Thunder Legion got three tables. Bubba Ray and D-Von superbombed Xavier Woods through a table, hit a 3D through a table on Kofi, and hit a back suplex/neckbreaker through a table on Big E. The Dudleyz and the Thunder Legion then celebrated over the fallen New Day.


End file.
